1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting method, a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses such as ink jet printers include a liquid ejecting head including a nozzle that ejects a liquid, a pressure compartment that gives a change in the pressure of the liquid in order to cause the liquid to be ejected through the nozzle, a supply unit that supplies the liquid stored in a reservoir to the pressure compartment (as disclosed in JP-A-2005-34998). A size of a liquid channel in the liquid ejecting head is determined based on the premise that a liquid having viscosity close to viscosity of water is handled.
Attempts have been recently made to use ink jet technique to eject a liquid higher in viscosity than generally available ink. It has been learned that the ejection of the liquid becomes unstable if a high viscosity liquid is ejected through a head having a known structure. For example, a flight trajectory of the liquid is curved, or an insufficient amount of ink is ejected.